


Banana Pancakes

by 2Hearts1BadWolf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Hearts1BadWolf/pseuds/2Hearts1BadWolf
Summary: So here’s a bit of fluff about lazy mornings and sleep. I highly recommend you listen to the song that goes with this which is Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson because it was the inspiration and is dear to my heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm posting this so late! I've had one hell of a week, but here you all go! Alright I always dedicate the story to someone or something, so this one is for my Dad and all the times when I was little and we’d dance around the kitchen singing this song cause it made us laugh and made my mom annoyed. (In her opinion no normal song is about something as ridiculous and random as Banana Pancakes *cough*kill joy*cough*)

When the whole world fits inside of your arms  
Do we really need to pay attention to the alarm?  
Wake up slow, mmm mm, wake up slow

“But, baby, you hardly even notice  
When I try to show you this  
Song is meant to keep ya  
From doing what you're supposed to  
Waking up too early  
Maybe we can sleep in  
Make you banana pancakes  
Pretend like it's the weekend now

“And we could pretend it all the time  
Can't you see that it's just raining?  
There ain't no need to go outside  
Ain't no need, ain't no need  
-“Banana Pancakes” Jack Johnson

“Don’t you have Tardis repairs to do,” Rose laughed as she squirmed to slip out of bed.

“Nope! Not today Rose Tyler.”

She rolled her eyes. “And just why not today of all days do you have no repairs to make?” 

“Well,” the Doctor said dragging out the word. “Figured for once we could just stay in past the alarm. Wake up slow.”

Rose considered this for a moment before allowing herself to be tugged back into the Doctor’s embrace. A soft vibration rumbled through his chest with a contented hum as she settled deeper into his arms. She breathed in the scent that was just so him, of stardust, old books and...was that banana? 

Her stomach growled loud enough to rival a small thunderstorm causing the pair to erupt into a fit of giggles. 

“So much for waking up slow,” Rose said between laughs. “C’mon let’s go get some food, I’m famished.”

The Doctor looked like he was about to whine again, but after a moment the smile slipped easily back on his face. “Or,” he said, “we could…” He waggled his eyebrows mischievously back at her eliciting a fit of giggles on her end.

“Or we could go get food. I’m for the food, to be honest. But-” She didn’t get to finish her statement for his lips already claimed hers in a soft and chaste kiss. He kissed Rose languidly like nothing else in the world could possibly matter in that moment but the feel of her soft lips against his. It was sweet and tasted like home.

When they finally broke apart, a calming warmth had settled deep in the pit of Rose’s stomach, not one of arousal, but more one of tiredness, like she could laze about in bed for a few more hours.

Of course, that was the moment her stomach decided to let loose another growl. 

“Alright, alright. I’m getting up. No need to make a fuss.”

The Doctor just laughed.

They slowly stood and stretched, taking their time to wrap both of themselves in a rather large blanket. Cuddled into the Doctor’s side Rose nodded her affirmation that she was ready for brekkie.

The galley wasn’t far, though even if it had been, the pair wouldn’t of minded. They were far too busy bantering playfully and rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

“I’ll get the coffee started,” Rose offered.

“Right, I’ll prepare breakfast.”

It caught her so off guard, Rose was sent into a fit of raucous laughter, sputtering “you don’t know how to cook!”

“Rose Tyler, honestly, in nine hundred years of time and space do you truly believe I never learned how to make a simple meal?”

“Yes, yes I do.”

“You wound me,” The Doctor said feigning offense. 

He paused for a moment before asking honestly, “have I really never cooked for you before?”

“Nope.”

“Well, that’ll change this instant. Can go living up to bad stereotypes and all, letting the wife do all the cooking.”

“If you mean the Tardis, then the old girl does need a break.”

He grinned at her as they both felt a gentle hum from the Tardis. One akin to what a mother might send her children of “I love you, dearly, but yes I’m tired.”

A few minutes passed in companionable silence, as Rose worked the coffee machine and the Doctor mixed ingredients in a secretive manner.

“Whatcha making?” She inquired.

“It’s a surprise!”

“That’s usually code for ‘inedible.’” 

He rolled his eyes. “Oi! Ye of little faith! Actually, to be entirely honest, Donna was the one to teach me. She said something about me being a brainless alien first, mind you, but still.” 

Rose laughed knowing Donna was right at times before she busied herself until he finished his work.

By the time the Doctor sat a helpful plate down on the counter Rose had finished two cups of coffee and was standing at the fridge looking for milk.

Without thinking twice, the Doctor came to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his hands gently on her round stomach.

“Can we do another ultrasound today, Doctor?”

He hummed in reply, idling playing with the ring on her finger, “love to.”

Rose turned in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. “You mean, love you.”

The Doctor kissed her softly on the lips, before pulling away to kiss her again gently on the forehead, “you already know that.”

She smiled. “Course I do.”

That must have been when she noticed what had been made for breakfast because she let loose a fit of giggles. “You,” she said between laughs, “made banana pancakes?”

“Nothing wrong with a bit of banana pancakes,” he grinned.

Rose rolled her eyes before kissing him soundly.

“Nothing wrong at all.”


End file.
